a Christmas love story
by Gig889
Summary: It is Christmas time in Dodge. Once again Matt has to Work.With a little hope, love and fath maybe all will have a good night, but than again Dodge is a long way from the north pool.
1. Chapter 1

An icicle fell off the roof of the jail, startling the U.S. Marshal. He got up and looked out the frosted window. Across the street, Miss Russel was trying to make it down the snow-covered sidewalk with a large box. The marshal hoped that large box was not his Christmas present, for he had nothing to give his longtime girlfriend. Worse than that, he needed to tell her he would not be in town for the upcoming celebration. He had to take Tom Mayfield to the prison in Ellwood.  
Christmas and the snow were bad enough, but Matt did not believe Tom was guilty. It was his duty to take this father of six to prison anyway. Matt wondered how Tom's wife was going to survive the next nine years with six small kids and that worthless farm of Tom's.  
He finished his paperwork. Placing his paperwork in his desk, he slowly got up. He felt old. The kind of old where every bone in his weary body told him to chuck it all and just go to bed and cover his head till spring time. No use putting it off. Kitty would be waiting up for him. The sooner he got it over with the better.  
With heavy steps, slowly but surely he made his way down the sidewalk as the boards snapped and popped from the cold.  
Looking through the stained glass window of the bar, he smiled. Funny he was not happy, but seeing her always seemed to make him smile. She was wearing that red silky dress with the netting on the top. On her shoulder was a little rip from when his badge got caught in it last time they tried to dance together. She was busy hustling drinks, yet she stopped for a moment to look out the window as if she sensed he was looking in.  
She's busy, he thought. Maybe I will stop later. He turned to make his escape. Too late, she stepped through the door and called, "Hi cowboy." She took his breath away. The ice hanging off the overhang reflected the sparkles in her dress. He stood speechless as he wondered at how stunningly beautiful she was. Her smile started to fade as she read his eyes. " Don't say it. Just go," she said as she waved him off and turned to enter the saloon. He took her arm. "It is my job. I have no choice. We can have a celebration when I get back."  
Kitty raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, yeah. Save your breath. I have heard it all before. Do what you want." She pulled loose and went back into the saloon. A man got up and put his hand around her waist. She smiled, hugged him, and escorted him to the bar.  
Snow fell off the roof and went down the Marshal's back. He shivered as he returned to the jail. Checking his sock, he realized there was no money for a present for Kitty. What little he had was needed for transportation costs.  
The next morning came too early for the old marshal. He unlocked the cell with a heavy heart. He liked Tom, taking him to a hell hole like Ellwood prison was not his idea of how to spend Christmas. Tom went along without resistance. He did request they stop at his farm so he could see his children one last time. Matt should have said no, but it was Christmas. A trip past the farm would only cost them a few hours. By the time Tom got out of prison, the kids would be full grown. Besides, Doc and Kitty collected food and things for Tom's children. Matt was given the task of delivering them. If he dropped them off after delivering Tom, they would not get them till after Christmas. Thinking he could deliver the goods and let Tom say goodbye, Matt agreed.  
Matt was unhappy about having to take a buckboard to Ellwood. It would make the trip that much longer. The buckboard had been used for a hayride the night before. It was all decked out with Christmas trimmings. Matt wondered if Doc arranged to have the Mayfield goods loaded on that buckboard, knowing he would have to listen to those Christmas bells the whole ride ."Oh well." He looked at the two inches of snow that covered the muddy streets. He thought this was going to be a hard dangerous ride.  
"Thank you kindly," Tom said before climbing on the buckboard. Looking down the street, Matt saw Kitty standing outside the Long Branch in her flimsy, tight, cotton nightgown. It had a lovely fit with soft gathers along the front and back and picot lace trim on the neckline with two satin buttons at the neck and a delicately embroidered yoke. The white gown was offset by her bright red shawl. As they rode near, she stepped into the street and handed Matt two fur capes. "It is going to get cold tonight." Matt gratefully took the capes. "I am sorry, I have..." Kitty again waved him off. "just remember I will never forgive you if'n you get yourself killed or freeze to death." Matt smiled that knowing smile and said, "I will be back...giddy up." He slapped the reins. The Christmas bells jingled and they were off. Kitty turned before entering the saloon. "Be careful." She hoped he heard.  
Tom brushed the fur on the cape and examined the red silk lining."This is a fine cape." Matt looked at it. "Yeah, red fox." Tom noticed a faraway look in the normally all business like marshal. "You're a lucky man to have such a fine woman," Tom said. Matt scoffed. "She is her own person. She does not belong to me." Tom laughed. "You got it bad, bet she drives you crazy." Matt encouraged the horses to go faster. The wagon jerked forward almost knocking Tom into the back. "That is none of your business," Matt replied. Tom laughed. "True enough."  
The weather was getting colder and the snow was drifting. The horses had to break their way through the drifts. It was bitterly cold. A strong wind came up. Every little while Matt had to stop the team, get out in the snow, and by putting his hands over each horse's nose in turn, thaw the ice from them where their breath had frozen over their nostrils. Then he would hop back on the buckboard and on they went until the horses could not breathe again. The ice and snow were blowing so thick that they could not see the road.  
The older Marshal chose to hold up a while, for he was having trouble keeping his bearings. To get lost in this weather would mean death.  
A small cave would shield them from the wind and snow. The two felt very tired brought on by fighting the cold and snow. Soon both were asleep. Matt awoke to the sound of church bells ringing off in the distance. Night had fallen. The snow stopped.  
Off in the distance was the glow of a fire. The hair prickles on the back of the experienced Marshal's neck. To the right was movement. His hand went to his gun. He could tell by the way it moved it was a human. Even in the dim light, he could recognize the 58 caliber Springfield rifled musket. It occurred to him Tom might have some friend who did not want him in prison. After securing his prisoner with shackles. Matt moved slowly out of the cave and worked his way behind the approaching gunman. Matt knew the Springfield had a design flaw. The spring tended to break, causing the cartridge to have to be removed manually.  
Matt wiggled a bush. The gunman fired. Matt could tell the gunman was trying to remove the spent cartridge. Matt jumped out of the bush and onto the gunman, knocking him to the ground. To his surprise, he found himself  
tangling with a boy. The boy put up a good fight, but the size and strength of the marshal subdued him.  
The boy was still kicking and punching as Matt pulled him into the cave. "Jeff!" Tom yelled as Matt threw the Springfield at his feet."What the heck are you doing?" Tom asked his oldest son. "Paw, Paw, he hurt me!" Jeff yelled. Matt deposited him at his father's feet. "I thought I had your word you would not try anything. Shame on you for involving your son. I could have killed him!"  
Tom looked up at Matt. "I didn't do anything. Jeff, what are you doing?" Jett struggled to his feet. "I was out hunting when this man jumped me." Matt examined the spring on the Springfield . "With this?" Tom explained, "I brought that home from the war. Had to sell my hunting rifle a while ago. Why were you out hunting in the dark?" Jeff looked a little defensive. "Mom told me you would not be coming home. I  
am the head of the house now. Spent most of the day chopping wood so the little ones would not go cold. I made some mud filler to fill some of the cracks in the house and fixed the roof, milked the cow, brought in the eggs, cleaned the barn, and fed the stock. I realized I hadn't any meat for the dinner table, so I thought I could get a rabbit. I am so tired of turnip greens and eggs. The storm stopped me from hunting earlier."  
After removing Tom's leg irons, Matt pulled his rifle from the buckboard. "I will do some hunting. You both better here when I get back. You do not want me to come after you."  
Matt returned with quail, pheasants, and some prairie chickens. "This should do until I get back from Ellwood. I will get an elk for  
them, to get them through the winter." Tom stood up. "Much-obliged marshal."Matt loaded up.  
Tom's wife came running as they approached the house. She hugged the boy then looked at Tom. "Tom, you're home. They found out it was totally some kind of mistake. Tom your home!"  
Matt took the birds to the barn while Tom explained to his wife. After cleaning the birds, and unloading the buckboard, Matt headed to the  
brightly lit home. The windows looked inviting as heavy snow was now coming down. He dreaded knocking, knowing he would have to take the children's father off to prison. When Tom returned from prison, the children would most likely be married with farms of their own. Miss Mayfield's looks would reflect the stress of a hard prairie life. Tom will have changed into a hardened man that his wife would not recognize. Matt did not want to knock on that door, but it was his job.  
The shanty was smaller than it looked from outside. Made of one thickness of wide boards with cracks between them, the shanty did little to keep the outside cold out. Snow was blowing through the cracks making miniature drifts on the floor. Some snow was on the bench where the children sat. A big stove sat in the middle of the room but could scarcely keep out the frost though it's sides burned bright red. The children were dressed warmly and sat by the stove. Matt accepted a cup of coffee and drank it slowly, then announced it was time to go.  
Tom left the home without resistance, even though his wife and children cried. Once they got out of eyeshot, Matt put the shackles back on him. Knowing a man facing nine years in prison well try anything to escape, Matt did not want to kill Tom.  
Snow fell softly as they rode on at a steady pace. The Marshal was two days late getting in. As he rode up he could smell the prison. The  
gruff looking guards were none too friendly. Tom was taken by one of the guards while Matt went to the warden's office. The warden yelled at him for getting in late. He then threw a paper at Matt.  
Matt could hardly believe his eyes. It seemed a man in Hillsville admitted on his deathbed, that he robbed the feed store and beat up the clerk. It seemed Matt being two days late stopped the prison from processing Tom. Therefore, he was still under the jurisdiction of the Marshal. The warden offered to house Tom until a new trial could be arranged. Matt said he would return him to Dodge.  
It took the guards five hours to bring Tom out, and that was only after the Marshal paid them two dollars. Tom was very frightened and  
confused when he boarded the buckboard. Matt yelled to the horses, slapped the reins, and they were off. "Let's make tracks!" Tom held on tight. He did not know what was going on, but getting out of this place seemed like a dam good idea to him.  
Matt stopped in Ellwood, hoping to sell his silver spears to buy something for Kitty. He got five dollars and used one to buy a sparkly comb. He would have liked to buy her something more special, but he was out of time. If they rode hard, he could make it back to Dodge by Christmas night. He would not make the celebration, but maybe he and Miss Kitty could have a private celebration.  
The rest of the money went for three dolls, three toy guns, and candy. They lost three hours in Ellwood and once again they were facing the night. The snow was piling up. The trail was full of ruts. Matt, though an expert horseman, was uncomfortable with the buckboard. He felt getting into the ruts would be the best. This strategy worked well until the ruts went one way, and they wanted to go the other. The snow was up to the axil and scraping on the bottom of the wagon. Tom said he would get out and walk, but that did little to help the situation. He soon became tired and fell behind the wagon. Matt, knowing he could not leave go of the reins, found it difficult to get Tom back in the wagon. When he did, Tom was frozen to the bone. Matt covered him with his buckskin coat.  
Matt could feel his back muscles working as he tried to keep hands light on the reins, gently guiding the horses where he wanted them to go.  
The buckboard seemed to grow in size as they rode along. Making bends were very difficult.  
Driving past a farm, he saw stacks of forgotten corn stocks. The corn stocks in some way reminded him of Kitty. They looked like ladies at a dance. One looked like Kitty in her brown dress, corset tied so tight she could hardly breathe. He wondered what Kitty would think if she knew he thought she looked like a corn stock. Best not to tell her.  
The moon turned the snow silver as they entered the woods. The woods were lovely, all dressed in shimmering white. Tree limbs were covered with glistening silver over a soft cotton blanket. The stars trembled with delight, the air was filled with bits of frost and crystals. The quiet woods reminded him of Kitty in her soft white dress with diamonds sparkling on her breasts, her dazzling beauty glistening in the night. His heart ached for her with a love he could not control.  
Suddenly She was there in that white dress and silver trappings. She smiled at him sending warmth throughout his body. She leaned over so he could have a good look down her ample cleavage. With a soft warm breath, she whispered in his ear, "If you freeze to death, I will never talk to you again." Her hand moved along his back easing its pain. "I am waiting for you. You said you will be back."  
The buckboard went under a branch drenching the marshal in wet cold snow. Realizing he was suffering from hyperthermia, he stopped under a large tree. He checked on Tom. He was talking nonsense but still alive. Matt left Tom his coat but took the red cape covering his head.  
Tracks in the wood gave proof of close game. Matt shot an elk and lay it next to Tom, knowing the animal's body would keep him warm.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty entered her room above the saloon. She felt old, tired, and just plain melancholy. To make matters worse, frost had made an artist painting of white ice flowers on her window. She wondered how cold it was out on the prairie. Matt is used to cold blustery day's, he will be alright, she thought. She put some wood in her morning stove and checked her wood supply. He would like a warm fire to dry his boots when he gets back. Filling her teapot from the water bucket, she started to put it on the stove, then stopped. Knowing the pot would dry up if she set it on the stove. It was not likely he would make it back before the teapot went dry. A strong wind rattled the windows. She went to place a blanket over the window to block out the cold, then thought better of it. He would not be able to see his way home if she blocked out the light.

She laid down on her large bed, knowing she would be needed downstairs. The saloon was full, with half drunken lonely cowboys. Almost falling asleep, she heard his voice. "Sorry Kitty."Jumping up chilled to the bone she looked around the room. She just saw shadows of a long-term relationship as the gas light from outside was distorted by the frosted window. She was suddenly mad. "You get your butt home!" she yelled. Realizing no one was there, Kitty went downstairs. Drunken cowboys were better than shadows of ice.

The buckboard went under a low hanging branch full of ice and snow, knocking Matt to the ground. He felt the ground hit him. Felt the wagon stop as its wheel rolled up on him. He knew he had to get up, but was too tired. He saw her once again dressed in that white gown. She laid down beside him. She smiled and moved in close so he could feel her hot breath on his face. He smiled. "I am sorry Kitty. I am so tired. I don't think I can make it home." She suddenly reared up. "You get your butt home!" she screeched.

The next thing Matt knew, strong hands were pulling him from under the wagon. He heard sleigh bells and children's voices. He felt warmth. His nose, fingers, and toes started to sting. As he opened his eyes, he saw red and yellow flickering lights. Realizing he was laying by a fireplace, he struggled to get up.

A small voice excitedly rang out. "Pa, Pa, he is awake. He is moving." "Hey, take it slow there. Welcome back. You had us worried for a while." A beautiful woman brought him some warm broth. "Drink it slowly." The marshal thanked her. Sitting up he realized he was in some kind of meeting house. "How did I get here?" he asked as his pounding head started to clear. A small man dressed in a much too small suit coat with many patches and who looked like he would be more at home in a field plowing than in a meeting house said. "I am John Hillard. You were blocking the road to town. My son brought the buckboard in. We dressed out that elk. Hey that guy you're with, is he Ok? noticed you're some kind of lawman and he has marks on his wrist." Matt smiled. "He is not an outlaw. Thank you for helping us. I thought I was a goner." Matt heard children singing Christmas carols. "Where are we?" John offered him some coffee. "You're in Wapam and this is the town hall. We are getting ready for the Christmas pageant."

The warm meeting house smelled of cottonwood and candles. It was decorated with paper garland and in a corner five young girls making and wrapping small gifts. A group of young boys was chasing each other. The ladies were fussing sewing costumes.

John offered the two men his home for the night. Matt's mind went to Dodge. The Cowboys would be heading down to the train station to get Kitty's Christmas tree. He thought about how excited she was when she ordered it all the way from Pittsburgh - a Douglas fir evergreen. By now the cowboys would be two sheets to the wind, carrying the two-story tree through the stockyards, dropping it a few times, and falling all over each other. He thought about last year when the tree got to the Long Branch, they tried to bring it in top first. Realizing that would break the tree up, it was decided to turn the tree around. With some cowboys going one way and others going the other, it became a tug of war with the tree losing. By the time the tree was put in place, it lost most of its needles. It also took down the front sign from both the Dodge House and the Long Branch, and broke the glass  
door and chandelier of the Long Branch. Seeing the tree finally in place gave all a sense of accomplishment. This was short lived as the tree fell down smashing two tables and countless glasses and bottles. He remembered Kitty saying she would never buy another Christmas Tree.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I want to get back to Dodge,"Matt said offering his hand. John smiled. "That is what the man who was with you said. He is making some trades to ensure your trip home. You might as well enjoy your coffee while he gets things ready. The trail is treacherous in the dark." Matt wondered what Tom had to trade. Perhaps meat from the elk. The fireplace was hot, and his back could use some rest. "Maybe it will be better to leave at first light." As Matt waited by the fireplace he read several Christmas cards and delighted in the care everyone made in making them.

The Children sat next to him as they waited for their part in the program. The children seemed to be whispering to each other and pointing at him. The oldest boy came to Matt. "Men don't wear pins." Matt explained It is not a pin. "I am a U.S. marshal. It is my badge." The little boy said, "I have four cents." Matt smiled. "That is a lot of money. "A little  
girl with long tangled hair and big eyes said, "I have a ribbon." A little boy gave Matt a very sticky piece of candy. The little girl asked, "What is a badge?"

Matt smiled. " It stands for integrity. That is it ensures that everyone gets a fair shake. Vigilance, that means keeping careful watch for possible danger or difficulties and preventing it. Courage, to stand up for what's right no matter what. Unity, that is the advancement in life through peace. and justice, that is genuine respect for people through fairness with honor, uprightness, and decency."

The girl's eyes lit up. "Please sir. Will you sell it to us? I have more ribbon at home in a brighter color." Matt again explained it was not a ladies pin. A little boy began to cry. "I didn't mean to. I just fell." Matt, unaccustomed to crying children, did not know what to do. "Why are you crying?" The oldest girl explained. "He broke our old star. We have no star  
for on top of our tree." "I didn't mean to." the boy cried.

Matt took off his badge and gave it to the crying child. The children ran to their father and pointed at Matt. John brought him honey wine and ginger cookies. "The children should not have asked you for your badge. You see, a few years ago I got a glass star. It was Jim's turn to put the star on the tree but our ladder broke. He fell and the star was broken. The children seem to think your badge will make a star for the tree." Matt thought about that for a moment. "Aaa, yes I believe they are right." John said, "I cannot ask you to do that." Matt smiled. "I cannot think of a better use for it." John smiled. "May I ask one more kindness of you? I am too short to put the star on top of our tree. Would you mind?" Matt picked up the crying child so he could pin the badge on top of the tree. The star reflected the light from the candles, sending rays of yellow light around the room. The children jumped for joy.

Matt wondered who was putting the star on Kitty's tree. He remembered one year when a drunken cowboy tried to place the star by standing on a table. The cowboy fell and broke most of the branches on the way down. He broke his leg, got to stay at the Long Branch all winter with Kitty's girls waiting on him.

Matt had his share of popcorn balls and sugar plums by the time Tom returned. Being a little mad for the loss of a full day, Matt gave Tom a stern look. Tom said, "We have some work to do." Matt was starting to lose his temper. "Work," Tom explained. "They need the buckboard to bring coal down from the mine or the people from the village will go cold." Matt now lost all hope of getting home for Christmas. "Where did you get the money for the coal?"

Tom yelled, "You arrested me in front of all my friends and family. You took me to that hell hole. It is only by the grace of God that I won't spend the next nine years of my life rotting in that hell hole. You begrudge me a coat!"

Matt was getting mad. "My coat? You sold my coat? Kitty gave me that!" He remembered the Christmas Kitty got it for him. He was mad and didn't think she should spend so much money on him. He didn't feel the marshal should wear such an expensive coat. He told her he didn't want the coat. That was the first time he saw Kitty cry. She got angry and threw the comb he got her at him saying, "You make me sick! I wanted you to have a warm coat so I wouldn't have to worry so much about you when it is cold out." She pushed him out the door, slamming it behind him to the amusement to all in the bar.

"Where is the comb I bought?" Matt asked dreading the answer. Tom started again. "Yes sir, arrested me in front of all my kids." Matt stopped him."Where is the comb?" Tom felt some uneasy. "I gave it to John. His misses does not have anything. Kitty has lots of combs." Matt was angry, but John seemed so happy. He said he never was able to get his wife anything since the kids came, for they needed so much. It was all he could do to keep them fed

.  
Kitty's ankles were swollen, her head pounding, and her dress torn . She kept a smile on her face, as every lonely cowboy in town wanted to dance with her. In between dances, she carried drinks to tables. Sam was having trouble keeping up with orders, as the guy she hired to help him was not much help. In fact, he seemed to be getting in Sam's road.

Kitty received word the train service was suspended for the region. Her Christmas tree would not tree was not all that important. Railroads hired scores of men to dig out the tracks, but it was a waste effort. As soon as they had finished shoveling a stretch of line, a new storm arrived filling up the line and rendering their work useless. The reality of the situation was realized by both her and Doc. No train meant no food supplies. "Once the blizzard goes over, they would get the train through," said Doc. Neither she nor Doc Believed that was going to happen anytime soon.

Kitty took a moment to sit with her friends. She kept staring at the only empty seat in the house. She wondered if he knew the sorrow of his empty chair or how much she missed him. She tried hard to keep down that lump in her throat. A tear was burning her eyes as she struggled to keep smiling. She hungered for him and wondered if he cared. She tried to think of him safe and warm, knowing that was unlikely.

Tom drove the buckboard to coal town. Matt had seen coal towns before, but not one in full boom. The shanty town was covered with black dust. Even the snow was black. The coal tipple was busy when they finally arrived. Tom told Matt they would have to pick the coal from the boney pile. Because the pile had a lot of slage in it, it was a lot cheaper.  
The pile was frozen hard. They had to hit the pile with a sledge in order to get any loose. Matt asked Tom where his gloves were at. Tom replied, "Arrested me in front of my wife." Matt threw up his hands. "Save it." The trip to coal town and loading the wagon took about three hours.

Matt's face and hands turned black from the coal dust. As he tried to wipe it off, he thought of the first time Kitty tried to heat the Long Branch with coal. The stove turned bright red. the Long Branch was so hot everyone was going outside to cool off. Someone decided to shake the ashes down, sending smoke and coal ash all over the bar. She spent weeks cleaning bottles.

A group of wagons left the coal tipple. Each wagon was loaded with sacks and a team of horses, and each team broke a trail for half a mile or so until the animals were exhausted. Then the team would drop to the rear and the next in line would break through the drifts for the next half mile. It was a long gruesome trip. Matt kept thinking He was never going to make it home.

Matts anger fell by the wayside with the first house they delivered to. The old woman thanked them profusely, explaining she had not been able to chop up enough wood to keep the house warm and her husband was sick. She gave them some hot cross buns. It was like that everywhere they went. Cold starving people's eyes lit up with the idea of being warm for Christmas. Everyone gave them something for their sack of coal. They had bread, cookies, fudge, and nuts. Matt wanted to refuse the goods knowing the people had little. Tom sad "never take away a persons pride"

Returning to the meeting hall, Tom parked the exhausted horses in back. "Matt knew the spent horses would not be able to make it back to Dodge. Matt headed for some hot coffee. Tom came rushing to him. Come on, we got to make it home for Christmas. Matt said he would not push those horses any more than they had been. Tom explained, "I traded the use of the buckboard for the use of a sleigh. I traded the use of those horse for the use of a pair of moose.

Matt stepped out of the meaning house to be confronted with two harnessed full grown moose. Tom jumped in the passenger side. Matt gave him a stern look. Tom smiled. "I don't know how to drive a moose team. "Matt carefully got in. "Like I do?" The harness was decked out with a ribbon of red bells that made a loud ringing sound. Matt lightly slapped the reins. The moose did not move. He slapped the reins a little harder. Nothing. He yelled, "Giddy up!" Nothing. By now a small group of miners had gathered to watch. Matt tried everything, but the sleigh stayed put. Finally the bartender from the local pub approached. "Nice team" Matt replied, "Yeah, great to look at, but they don't seem to want to pull." The man all dressed in green laughed. "You climb in back. I will drive the team." As Matt stood up, the red cloak caught on the sleigh. "Nice outfit," the man said. "Yeah," Matt replied "You too." The man pulled a red stocking cap from his pocket and gave it to Matt. "Better cover you head. This team is used more to pulling logs than sleighs.  
You might be in for the ride of your life." Matt at first did not put on the cap. The sleigh took off like the wind. The mighty moose moved so swiftly through the high snow the sleigh seemed to be in the air more than on the ground. Matt pulled the cap down over his head, clear the way down to his five-day beard.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was just peeking over the mounds of snow when Kitty woke. She reached for him, but he was not laying beside her. This was no surprise. She often woke up alone. Going to the window she scraped a hole in the frost. The jail looked dark cold and lonesome. Matt must not be back. She thought about going back to bed but knew she would not be able to sleep. Might as well get some work done.

The saloon was empty as she checked supplies, cleaned glasses, and checked her paperwork. Sam came in about 10 o'clock and helped set up the bar. "Christmas Eve is always a big night," Sam said as he brought out an extra tray of glasses. "Yeah, followed by the annual fight. Hope the partying does not get out of hand this year" Kitty could not stop herself from looking at the door, knowing he would not be coming in. "Well if we're all set up I guess I will go make myself presentable." As she walked up the long steep stairs, she thought how lucky she was to have friends who understood her loneliness.

Up in her room, she chose her outfit for tonight's party then scraped another hole in the frosted window. The jail was still dark. She slipped out the back door and went to the stable where she found Matt's horse. "I wish you were with him. To protect him" she said as she gave him some sugar. Moss heard her but stay out of site Kitty slipped out of the stable. Moss came to the horse and rubbed his head. "He will be back. Don't you worry."

Matt sank down in the back of the sleigh to stop the snow from hitting him in the face. The sound of sleigh bells did nothing to improve his mood. His insides were jarred by the bouncing of the sleigh. The only thing keeping him from throwing up was his lack of food.

Suddenly the sleigh came to an abrupt stop. In front of them was the supply train frozen to the tracks. The conductor explained the train stopped to clear the track of snow. When they tried to go again the train was frozen to the track.

Matt knew all too well what that meant for Dodge and to the homesteaders. It could be summed up in one-word - starvation.

It was decided to unload as many supplies as they could into the sleigh. Perhaps it would be enough to stop people from starving until other arrangements could be made. "Please tell Miss Kitty how sorry I am about the tree," the conductor said as Matt climbed on top of the filled sleigh.  
The Bartender said they could not go by Tom's farm as the Moose were being taxed beyond endurance. Matt agreed. In truth, Matt was happy. It was his responsibility to keep Tom in jail until a new trial could be held.

Heading for Dodge and not the farm, he may make it home for a late Christmas dinner with Kitty. The thought of her in that red sparkly dress sitting across the table in candlelight, the room all aglow from the fireplace, gave him a warm feeling as he struggled to keep his balance on top of the goods. Before jumping in the sleigh, Tom grabbed a sack of mail.

The first stop was old Mr. Roberts' place. Mr. Roberts was a crabby aggressive, robust, man who did not like to be bothered by people in general. Matt wondered if they might be met by some buckshot as they approached. The hut was strong and well-built with only small windows just about the right size to fend off any unwanted visitors. Mrs. Roberts came to  
the door as Mr. Roberts held back with his sawed off shot gun. Tom seemed to have a way with these homesteaders. Perhaps it was because he was one of them. The Misses' eyes lit up when she was given a sack of flower, sugar, baking powder, beans, and a sack of coal, but words cannot describe the sheer delight brought to her face when Tom gave her a letter from her daughter. Matt thought for a moment he saw old Mr. Roberts smile. Mr. Roberts gave them a jar of honey and some white shine. Matt was truly happy to often he had bad news when he visited the homesteaders.

Kitty went about her Christmas duties. She hung up holly and put a wreath on the door. Mistletoe was hung in the door way to insure every man got a holiday kiss. A cowboy brought in a tumble weed to dress up with bottle corks, popcorn, and candles. Kitty took her place at the front door. She put a smile on her face and greeted all with a welcome, a free drink, a wink, and a promise of good cheer sealed with a holiday kiss. Most took the kiss as it was intended.

The night was going great. Kitty found herself starting to enjoy it. She did not even get mad when she realized the cowboys were sneaking out the back door and coming back in the front to get a second kiss and free drink. The third time, she started to lose her smile. When Festus and Doc came through the fourth time around, she gave them both a big kiss and a free bottle. Kitty gave the welcome duty to her newest girl. She went to stand by the back door but was swept out onto the dance floor. She found herself laughing, for it was a time to rejoice and let business and personal woes fall by the wayside, if only for a few hours.

Kitty expected the crowd to thin out when midnight church bells rang bringing in Christmas, but the storm froze the bell rope so when it was pulled it broke. The parson was thinking of calling off service, anyway, fearing for the health of his flock He did so. The party raged on.

Matt also was beginning to feel the joy of the season. It seemed to get bigger with every stop they made. He enjoyed most the kids who mistook him for Santa Clause. Tom somehow came up with a gift for every child. Matt was most pleased with Tom until he gave one child a tan hat just like the one Matt lost. His anger was tempered by the child who gave them a gift of a song.

The great powerful moose were starting to show signs of being over taxed. The bartender thought it best to rest them for a while. Looking at the sky, Matt realized it had to be close to midnight. The cold of the freezing night was beginning to sink into him. The snow turned a soft color of ice blue. While the sky turned a deep dark blue with twinkling white stars, blue gray shadows filled the woods. A feeling of peace filled the old marshal's heart.

A soft amber glow in the distance told Matt he would soon be in Dodge. He thought of laying in Kitty's soft warm bed that smelled of roses. Her soft warm body providing him a soft pillow as she rubbed his back. He wondered if she knew how important she was to him.

Jeff lay in his bed wondering what he could do to improve the sad mood permeating his home. He worried about his father's safety in that Ellwood prison. He heard a deer in the field. Grabbing his 58 caliber Springfield rifle Muskie he, ran to the field and fired as the dear raised his head. The gun exploded, for Jeff forgot to remove a spent cartage. Jeff's mother rushed to his side and packed his face in snow. "Get the wagon and the children. We have to get him to a doctor."

Leaving the children in the wagon, Mrs. Mayfield ran into the Long Branch knowing Doc would be there. He started barking orders. "Kitty, coffee, bring it up to the office. I may need your help."

Doc was relieved after examining the boy. The burns were superficial. He was more scared then anything. The problem then became where could they house the Mayfield family. They could not stay at Doc's because of the annual fight. Doc would soon be knee deep in drunken cowboys. With the party in full swing the Long Branch was no place for young children. The Dodge house was packed, with cowboys sleeping in the lobby. The jail would be needed for out of control drunken cowboys. "How about the stable?" Kitty said. "It is warm, and Moss keeps it clean." Doc agreed.

The children were delighted, for the locals had brought all their baby animals to the stables to protect them from the storm. There were baby lambs, goats, sheep, and donkeys. Off to the side a few hungry deer feasted on some dropped hay and corn. Moss used horse blankets and hay to make suitable bedding for the children. He gave Mrs. Mayfield his room. A feeding cradle was fashioned for her baby.

Kitty got Mr. Jones out of bed to open his store. Although mostly sold out, Kitty was able to get three gifts for each child. As she made her way back to the stable, she stopped in to check on the Long Branch. She got some ham and sweet bread from the food layout. The cowboys felt the children needed the tumbleweed tree more than they did. Most of the cowboys knew Tom and each found something to give to the family. A debate ensued as to whether Tom was guilty, setting off the annual fight.

Matt was very glad to get on the road again. Rested and with the sleigh being lighter, the moose took off with a dash. The sleigh bells rang so loud they could be heard across the land. The bars emptied into the streets in Dodge as everyone debated what was coming. The children of the town ran to their windows with no doubt as to what was coming. Christmas was finally here.

In the dark far off the rack of the fast approaching moose frightened the drunken crowd. The moose got a little out of control. Instead of following the road into town, they ended coming over boot hill. The giant animals topped the hill so fast the sleigh flew high in the sky. It seemed that the rig was descending out of the heavens as it fell back to the earth only to hit a large rock causing it to jump high into the air again. In the night light the moose eyes glowed a bright red. Their breath was pumping  
like steam from a freight train. Tom was enjoying the ride and began to yell "Hee Haw." Matt, seeing Dodge and the silhouette of the Long Branch joined in. Hee Haw " he yelled at the top of his breath. The bartender trying to control the moose yelled" whoa ho ho "

The moose smelled the fresh feed and hay of the stable and were unstoppable. Everyone feared for the residents of the stable. The moose come to a fast stop at the feeding cradle of the Mayfield child. For the giant animals had never seen a human child before and were in awe of the sight.

The abrupt stop caused Matt to fall off the back. The red cap drooped over his face. Kitty's red cape was covered with black coal dust and white snow. His boots were black from coal dust. His beard was full of white snow. He fell at Kitty's feet. The drunken cowboys said, "It is Santa Clause!" Kitty stood spellbound. "Matt?"

The Mayfield children began to yell "Pa, Pa!" Mrs. Mayfield Yelled "Tom! how …Did you escape?" Tom explained he was home to stay. Mrs. Mayfield, after the shock wore off, asked the children if they had asked Santa Clause for their father to return. "No," Jeff explained, "We knew he could not do it for he is only a man. We asked God."

Festus handed out the much-needed goods. While Matt telegraphed the governor to set aside Toms conviction.

Christmas had indeed came to Dodge. The fierce wind died down. It stopped snowing and the wonderful peace and good will of Christmas spread throughout the town. The cowboys boarded up the window of the Long Branch broken in the fight. The city seemed better somehow. Everyone was happy.

As the long night turned into a long day, everyone ended up in the Long Branch for one last drink before ending Christmas. Cowboys stomped of the snow as they entered the warm Long Branch. It smelled like cooking, making everyone hungry. Kitty was keeping vigil on the oven as a turkey turned crispy golden brown. Cookies sat on every table with some  
homemade candy and a free bottle. Kitty could not help but sing as she helped the girls set the food table.

Matt finally got a chance to change and felt more conformable in his jeans. He was going to shave, but Kitty asked him not to. After the town quieted down and all duties were attended to, Kitty finally got a chance to give her friends their gifts. "I am sorry Kitty. I lost your present," Matt said with sad puppy dog eyes. Kitty smiled with eyes that would melt snow. "Having you home safe is all I wanted for Christmas." Sam picked up the brightly wrapped box marked Kitty that Tom conveniently left just inside the door. "Here it is Marshall."

Kitty smiled. "It's too big for a comb." Opening the present, an unmistakable look of surprise came over her face. She turned her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "I received a few nightgowns in my time, but in all my life no one got me any long johns." She pulled the pink double coached long johns out of the box. Matt's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. Everyone in the saloon started to laugh. Even Sam found it hard not to smile. Festus while laughing said, "Look, it's a good pair and has a back door and everything." This brought another round of laughter.

Tom ran into the bar. "You forgot your card marshal." Kitty was almost afraid to open the card. A giant smile came over her face for there were two tickets to winter festival in Wampum and the card said, "your sleigh awaits." Kitty smiled kind of confused. "The two of us? You're taking New Year's off so we can go to a party? For real Matt?" Matt choked on his beer. Tom made a hasty retreat towards the door. "Someone has to return the sleigh and get the buckboard and horses."


End file.
